In the related art, as an image position adjustment device which adjusts the position of an image in accordance with a line-of-sight position of a user, for example, a device described in Patent Literature 1 is known. Patent Literature 1 describes a HUD [Head Up Display] device which displays an image within a visual field of a driver. The HUD device includes a visible light source which emits visible light for image display, an infrared light source which emits infrared light, and line-of-sight position detection unit for detecting a line-of-sight position of a driver using infrared light. The position of the image is adjusted in accordance with the detected line-of-sight position of the driver.